Living Doll
by xxAngelic Celestexx
Summary: All of Italy's entire life was filled with facades, facades that hid away his true self. But than one nation manage to peel those mask one by one, easily. Italy does not like it at all. Not one bit. But he can not help it but feel a little hope growing inside him.


It was another G8 meeting, and the nation who was presenting to all of them was America. Italy walked down the quiet corridor humming an old Italian tune while looking around the corridor making sure not to skip any details.

He proceeded to the meeting room knowing no one would be there this early. When he got there, he gently pushed the door open peeking inside making sure no one was in there. When he saw no one, he quietly slipped between the door, closing the door behind him. He walk around the long table until he found his seat where a gold plate that said "Italy". He set his bag beside the chair before he plopped himself in the chair setting his hands on his knee and closed his eyes with a small smile gracing on his porcelain face.

Italy didn't know how long he has been doing this until he heard the door being opened. Italy let one eye being opened to see who the intruder was. "Ve~ Buongiorno, America!" Italy enthusiastically greeted America. "Yo! Sup, dude!" America responded cheerfully back before laughing. "Why are you here so early, Italy? The meeting doesn't start until 2 hours from now on." America said setting his stuff on the table before looking up at Italy who was sitting across from him. "Ve~ I thought if I come early. Maybe Germany would stop scolding me for always being late." Italy replied happily with one slim finger under his lips and his head slightly tilted. America blushed slightly at the gesture Italy did and then covered his face with his black gloved hand, Italy's honey brown eyes looked at him from under his long brown lashes in curiosity. "Is something wrong, America?" Italy asked as his finger dropped from his chin and back in his lap. "No! No, nothing is wrong, Italy." America said quickly laughing lightly before he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Italy only blinked at him with no emotions showing on his face which made America sweat a little before Italy smile lightly with calmness showing on his face. "Ve~ Well, if there is anything wrong. You can come to me and talk it out on me." Italy suggested happily. "A-Alright, I'll keep that in mind." America said smiling.

They sat across from each other conversing with one another. It turns out, they somehow how had the same common interest. They stopped talking when they heard shoes clacking through the hallway. "Aww man! It's time start the meeting already? I don't wanna!" America whined and Italy only smiled lightly with a twinkle of life flashing through his eyes. "Well, people say. Once you have fun, the fun will always end very soon." He said softly. "But don't worry, Alfred. Maybe we could hang out after the meeting is done. Sounds good?" Italy asked. "Sure! Man, I can't wait for this meeting to be done so I can hang out with you!" America cheering. "Well, talk to you later, Feliciano." America said smiling cheekily. "You too, Alfred..." Italy whispered softly but somehow America heard it, he gave Italy smile. "See you later, Feliciano." America said before he turned his head to the right looking at the door to see who it was.

The door opened right after their last shared conversation showing Germany. Germany looked up from the documents in his hand to greet them but stopped when he saw Italy who waved lightly at him. "Italy you're early today. I'm impressed." Germany said with a improved look in his icy blue eyes before he walked over to Italy and gently ruffled his soft Auburn hair. Italy only giggled before fixing his hair. "Ve~ I'm being praised by Germany!" Italy said happily. America had a strained smile on his face as he watch the affection Germany was showing to Italy. His gloved hands clutched on his tan pants tightly. Germany turned to America and greeted him politely, "Guten morgen, America." America smiled brightly with gritted teeth he replied back. "Good morning to you too, Germany."

He heard the door being opened again and turned around to see England walking in. "Good morning, dude!" America said cheerfully trying to distract himself from Italy and Germany. England looked at him with one of his bushy eyebrow raised. "Good morning to you to, lad." he said before sitting next to America. Italy glanced at America from the corner of his eyes seeing Alfred trying to talk to England who was arranging his documents whilst silently listening to the American blabbering.  
Italy sighed before he dropped his head down. He looked at his lap where his hands tightly clutched the fabric of his pants. He felt this jealously developing in his chest as he hear Alfred talking to England who would throw out some rude comments to the American.

Why is that America can make him show his true self to him? He did not like it, not one bit at all. He gripped his pants tighter as he clench his jaw. After so many years of trying to master his facade, he finally did. A perfect mask to his away his true self and yet America comes walking in and peels his mask one by one. He softly sighed before he took a glance at America to see the American laughing and still talking to England before he turned his head towards Italy.

Sky blue and honey brown eyes clashed one another. Italy saw how America's smile started to falter and his talking ceased. Everything around to them seem like it was being engulf by darkness blocking everyone until it was just them two. Italy was the first one to break away from the eternal gazing, cheeks flushed with a rosy pink.

"Don't turn away from me."

"Eh?" Italy turned to America in shock before a scarlet red painted over his cheeks.

Italy was snapped out of his daze with America when a hand settle on his shoulder. He looked up to see a worried Germany, "Are you alright, Italy.? You're all red." Germany asked before he let one of his hand land on Italy's forehead. Italy giggled before answering, "I'm alright, Germany. Although it's nice of you to worry for my health but I'm feeling just fine!" Germany furrow his eyebrows at Italy in doubt but nevertheless he sighed and sat down next to Italy before he glancing at him again, "I guess if you say so." Germany said turning back to his documents. Italy looked backed at America who was still looking at him ignoring England who was asking him if he was alright.

Italy blushed once again before he looked down in his lap.

"I can feel that this meeting is going to be long..."


End file.
